


Honeysuckle and Roses

by bavariansugarcookie



Series: Entering the Kingdom [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Princess Shiro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Soft boys being soft, witch shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Keith smiled back, brushing Shiro's bangs out of his eyes. "Someone got caught in the rain," he teased.Shiro chuckled. "I tried to make it back before it started, but no luck."Keith raised an eyebrow. "We should get you out of these clothes then, huh?"Honestly, Shiro's clothes were barely damp, but he held his arms up for Keith to pull the shirt over his head anyway.OR Keith builds a brand new bed and has plans for when Shiro gets home.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Entering the Kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734727
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	Honeysuckle and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to Chase the Night Away, but I think you should be able to read this on its own without it being confusing!

Shiro took a deep breath, trying to catch the heavy scent of honeysuckle on the breeze. He could smell rain in the air, so he walked faster, hoping to get home to Keith before the rain fell. The wolf, however, had other plans, dashing into the trees after a fat fox squirrel while Shiro laughed.

When Shiro first visited the forest with Keith, he'd been so nervous, jumping at every rustle of leaves. But after a while, seeing the forest through Keith's eyes had made him fall in love with it again. Now instead of looking over his shoulder for Sendak every time he went out to check the wards, he kept an eye out for flowers or sorrel or mushrooms to bring home.

Or in this case, ramps. He opened his satchel to peek at them, wrapped carefully in an old cloth. He smiled. Maybe he'd use them in a pesto for dinner. Keith would like that.

A raindrop landed on his cheek and he shook himself from his daydream. He whistled for the wolf, who came tearing through the underbrush looking very pleased with himself. "Come on, you're going to get us both soaked!" Shiro said, and the wolf snorted, falling into step by his side. 

The clouds were looming forebodingly over the cottage when they reached the clearing, and Shiro smiled to see the light streaming from the windows. The rain was coming down in earnest now that they weren't protected by the trees, so he made a run for it, the wolf running past him.

"You know, most wolves stay outside in the rain," he teased as he reached the doorway. The wolf turned his nose up haughtily and Shiro laughed, opening the door so the wolf could go in. 

"I'm home," he called, hanging his cloak on the hook by the door and kneeling down to unlace his boots. 

"Perfect timing," Keith called from the bedroom. "I just finished!"

Shiro ducked into the kitchen to leave the ramps on the counter, patting the wolf's head as he passed the hearth, and then peeked into the bedroom. Keith grinned up at him, brushing the hair out of his eyes as he waved at the new bed. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," he whispered, running his fingers along the honeysuckle and wild roses Keith had painstakingly carved into the headboard. "I can't believe you did all this."

"It's nothing," Keith said, blushing the way he always did when Shiro gave him a compliment. 

Shiro shook his head, sitting on the edge of the mattress and tugging on Keith's hand until he was standing in between Shiro's thighs. "It's not nothing," he said, smiling softly up at Keith.

Keith smiled back, brushing Shiro's bangs out of his eyes. "Someone got caught in the rain," he teased. 

Shiro chuckled. "I tried to make it back before it started, but no luck."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "We should get you out of these clothes then, huh?"

Honestly, Shiro's clothes were barely damp, but he held his arms up for Keith to pull the shirt over his head anyway. Keith tossed the shirt aside and tilted Shiro's chin up with his fingers. "Hi, Handsome," he whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Shiro sighed against his lips, letting Keith crowd him further onto the bed, falling back against the cushions with a laugh. "Hi, Sweetheart," he murmured and Keith beamed down at him, pulling his own shirt off.

He ducked down, peppering Shiro's throat and chest with kisses, humming with amusement when his tongue grazed a nipple and Shiro flinched. He looked up at Shiro through his eyelashes as he sucked on it gently and Shiro squirmed.

"Keith, please…"

Keith reached down for the button of Shiro's pants and Shiro scrambled to take them off. Keith chuckled fondly, pushing Shiro back into the pillows again and licking into Shiro's mouth. Shiro unbuttoned Keith's pants with fumbling fingers and Keith laughed, somehow managing to look graceful as he kicked them off. Shiro knew his moony smile must be ridiculous, but he didn't care. 

Shiro half-expected Keith to climb into his lap, but he just gave Shiro a wicked smirk and kissed slowly down his stomach. Shiro was already achingly hard, but Keith ignored his cock in favor of sucking bruises into Shiro's thighs. Shiro squirmed and Keith pinned his hips down, leaning in to kiss the tip of Shiro's dick.

Shiro laughed. "Keith!"

Keith gave him an impish grin and swallowed him down and Shiro let his head fall back with a groan.

He clawed at the sheets helplessly as Keith hummed around his cock. Then he felt a slicked up finger teasing at his rim. "K-Keith!"

Keith pulled off his cock, resting his cheek on Shiro's thigh. "How're you?" he asked, smiling smugly as he kept playing with Shiro's rim. 

"I'm - I'm good," Shiro said, trying to catch his breath. "But Keith, you just built the bed, shouldn't I be taking care of you?"

Keith smiled and propped himself up on his elbow, leaning up to lick into Shiro's mouth, stealing his breath. "I've been thinking about this all day," he whispered. He nipped at Shiro's bottom lip. "Let me take care of you, Takashi."

Shiro whimpered into Keith's mouth and Keith smiled down at him, cupping his cheek. Shiro nodded, already overwhelmed even though Keith had barely touched him. "Ok."

Keith smiled knowingly and kissed him again, fingers tangled in his hair, until Shiro was writhing beneath him. "Please," Shiro whispered, desperate already, and Keith beamed down at him.

"I'm going to give you everything," he murmured, sucking a bruise onto Shiro's throat while his finger slipped past his rim.

Shiro whined, too wound up to be embarrassed. Usually he was the one teasing Keith like this, making him moan and writhe and beg for more. He loved taking Keith apart, just as much as he loved when Keith took what he wanted, so impatient and needy that he half ripped Shiro's clothes to shreds. This was different. 

Keith was going to ruin him.

Keith added another finger, scissoring and curling them until Shiro was gasping for air. Then those clever fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves inside him and Shiro arched off the bed, mouth open on a silent moan and Keith left a biting kiss on his belly. "So pretty for me," he crooned, watching Shiro collapse back onto the bed.

"Keith," Shiro gasped, just for the sake of saying his name. 

"Hmmm?" Keith hummed, kissing the inside of Shiro's knee while he curled his fingers. Shiro bit his lip so hard he could taste copper on his tongue.

Keith smiled lazily, watching Shiro's thighs shake with the effort of keeping still. "You have to tell me what you want, starlight."

"Please," Shiro whimpered, trying to fuck himself on Keith's fingers. "I need you."

Keith sat up, holding himself up with his left hand while his right hand fucked into Shiro with four fingers. He kissed away Shiro's moans as he squirmed. "What do you need, starlight?"

"Y-your cock," Shiro whispered, his hips bucking without his permission when Keith curled his fingers again. 

Keith ducked down and kissed him, petting his side soothingly when Shiro shuddered at the sudden emptiness. He gasped when he felt strong hands on his thighs, lifting his hips.

Keith's cockhead caught at his rim and Shiro started to fuck his hips down, trying to meet him, but Keith pinned them down. "Shiro."

Shiro looked up into dark violet eyes as Keith reached up and stroked his cheek. "I said I was going to take care of you." He kissed the inside of Shiro's knee. "Let me make you feel good."

Shiro felt his cheeks start to heat, but then he nodded, letting his body go lax. 

Keith smiled down at him. "My good boy," he cooed. "So perfect for me."

"Always for you," Shiro whispered and Keith surged forward, kissing him slow and dirty. Shiro reached up and tangled his fingers in Keith's hair, moaning into Keith's mouth as his cock slid inside in one long, smooth stroke. 

Keith held still, letting Shiro adjust, but he was already too keyed up to wait. "Keith,  _ please _ !" 

Keith shushed him, kissing his cheek as he they're in again. "I've got you, Shiro."

He thrust into Shiro with slow,  _ deep  _ strokes, hitting that same spot. Shiro bit back a moan and Keith whispered, "You don't have to be quiet. You can let go."

He leaned down and kissed the scar over Shiro's sternum, and Shiro felt his eyes starting to water. He'd been so worried that the scars would be too much for Keith - that  _ he'd _ be too much. But Keith always made him feel safe. Made him feel beautiful.

"I love you," he said, his voice wrecked. 

Keith's head jerked up, and he smiled - soft and sweet and brighter than the sun. " _ Oh _ ." He cupped Shiro's cheek with his right hand. "You're so good, Shiro. You're everything."

Shiro smiled up at him, and then Keith's cock pressed against his prostate and he let his head fall back on a gasp. 

Keith groaned, letting his teeth drag down Shiro's chest, making him shudder. His cock thrusted into Shiro faster and faster, until Shiro was clawing at the sheets. "Keith! I - I'm -"

Keith started to reach for his cock, but Shiro shook his head. "Just… just like this," he gasped.

Keith growled, a low rumble of pleasure deep in his chest. " _ Takashi. _ "

Shiro moaned, feeling that tide of pleasure coming closer and closer. " _ Keith!" _

Keith kissed him, hard and desperate as he started to shake apart. Shiro was powerless to do anything but pant into his mouth and moan as the pleasure took him and he came undone. Keith thrust once, twice, and then shuddered, moaning Shiro’s name. Shiro felt himself fall under, floating wherever the current took him.

Shiro came back to himself slowly, to Keith playing with his hair and smiling down at him. "There you are," he whispered, kissing him softly.

Shiro hummed happily, pressing soft open-mouthed kisses to Keith's throat. Keith smiled and draped himself over Shiro, pillowing his cheek on Shiro's chest, all drowsy and sated. "So, what do you think of the bed?"

Shiro chuckled. "It's perfect, sweetheart. You outdid yourself."

Keith found his hand in the sheets, tangling their fingers together. Shiro started to drift, losing track of how long he laid curled up with Keith. 

Eventually Keith stirred and Shiro blinked up at him lazily. Keith gave him a sleepy smile and Shiro marveled at how pretty and sleep-rumpled he looked.

Keith pressed a languid kiss to his lips, but then Shiro caught a hold of his chin and licked into his mouth. Keith squeaked in surprise when Shiro dragged his hand down Keith's spine. "S-Shiro!" he spluttered, laughing.

Shiro blinked up at him. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Keith huffed. "You know what," he said, biting his lip as he traced patterns on Shiro's skin. 

Shiro just smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing Keith's rapidly hardening cock against his hip. Keith ducked down to hide his burning cheeks by kissing Shiro's throat. "Shut up."

Shiro chuckled, palming Keith's ass and making him squirm. "Let me take care of you this time?" he whispered.

Keith shuddered in his arms, and Shiro flipped them easily, beaming down at Keith. His hair spilled out onto the pillow, and he smiled back up at Shiro, his eyes shining.

Shiro straddled his hips, leaning back to line Keith's cock up with his rim. Keith's hands clutched at his thighs, and Shiro bit his lip as he looked down at those slender, strong hands -so much smaller than his own - squeezing his hips.

Keith smiled knowingly, but then Shiro sank down on his cock and he groaned. 

Shiro stayed still for a moment, adjusting to the sensitivity. Keith reached up and cupped his cheek. "So pretty for me, Takashi."

Shiro blushed and kissed the palm of Keith's hand. He pushed himself up and dropped back down into Keith's lap, gradually finding the rhythm he knew Keith liked. Keith stared up at him, all starry-eyed, and Shiro let himself fall apart, knowing Keith would be there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! <3 I love this AU so much, so I couldn't stay away for too long. I just got the idea of Keith making them a new bed and couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> Also ramps are a type of wild onion, but they taste like a green onion and garlic had a baby, and they're DELICIOUS! They only grow for a few weeks a year, so they're a huge treat when you can get them. I was able to find a bundle this spring and I was so excited!! I usually put them on pizza or make a riff on my go-to balsamic pesto. (Inspired by the Balsamic-Spinach-Basil dressing recipe from The Vanilla Bean Blog)
> 
> Balsamic Pesto Dressing:  
> 1/4 cup balsamic vinegar  
> 1/4-1/2 cup olive oil  
> 1 handful basil  
> 3 handfuls of ramp greens or baby spinach  
> 2 cloves garlic, smashed (skip if using ramps)  
> Big pinches of salt, pepper, red pepper flakes, and dried oregano  
> Small pinch sugar
> 
> Combine all ingredients and blend. I can usually get away with 1/4 cup olive oil, but depending on your blender you might have to drizzle in a little more if the mixture is too dry. Taste and adjust seasonings to taste. Really good on pasta or Italian sandwiches, or anywhere you'd use pesto!


End file.
